


Worry

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Spencer talks to Morgan and Hotch is jealous.  This is set early in S6, if you haven't seen it...or don't remember that far back...it will make no sense, at all.





	Worry

"You talked to him?"  Asked Aaron incredulous.  Not that Morgan shouldn't have talked to Spencer, in fact, it followed logically that Morgan would talk to Spencer, but he should have been the one talking to Spencer.  Morgan just didn't know.

"You told him not to worry unless he had symptoms?  Yes, I know this is a hard time for him.  Morgan it's well past the point of typical onset.  Yes, of course we all know that.  No, he's not ok, none of us is ok."  Aaron forced his eyes shut, and forced his voice to stay calm.  Morgan had no clue, none, of what Reid was really going through.  "Yes, we should have done more.  Morgan, he's going to be ok."  What in the world had possesed him to say that?  He wished it was true.   "Yes, Morgan."

Hotch was upset, furious, livid, angry didn't even start to cover it, at Morgan, because Morgan had talked to Reid.  Morgan had dismissed Reid and Morgan didn't know.  He didn't know that Spencer had been having these headaches for months, that he had seen doctors, the best doctors, who had no idea, that Reid was, and he hated to admit this, hallucinating.  Morgan didn't know that Spencer had told Aaron these things late at night, held tight into Aaron's bare chest, smelling of lovemaking, the smell of Spencer Reid indelibly in his mind.  Spencer had told him his nightmare, and Aaron had listened.  Aaron, unable to help, had listened and loved Spencer.  Spencer knew it.

Until Emily.  "Yes Morgan, he seems to have taken loosing Emily really hard.  No Morgan, he hasn't talked to me about it."  And here's why, he added to himself.  

Spencer had lain sobbing in his arms for Emily the night after the funeral, then suddenly looked up, looked into Aaron's eyes, looked into Aaron, "Why didn't you cry?  You haven't cried.  Don't you care?  Who the hell are you?"  Spencer had leapt out of bed, grabbed his clothes, trying not to cry, and had never come back.

Sure they had talked at work.  Spencer had never come back home.

"Morgan, be careful with him, please."  that wasn't something he would usually say.  But right now everyone was saying things they wouldn't usually say.  Aaron just wanted to say the things he needed to say.  He wanted to tell Spencer that he hadn't cried because Emily would be just fine.  That she was safe.  To keep Emily safe he had lied to Spencer, except this was Spencer and he would never tell anyone.  Except this was Spencer and he was hallucinating and falling apart, and even Spencer didn't know what he would do next.

"He's going to need your help Morgan, more than you know."  Spencer didn't know what he would do next.  Aaron knew what he had to do next, he had to ask for Spencer's badge and gun.

Spencer had lost his friend, his lover, his job, and for all Aaron knew, his mind.  "Morgan promise me you'll be there for him.  Yes?  Goodnight."  SSA Aaron Hotchner snapped his cell-phone shut and threw it across the room.


End file.
